Return of the Dragon
by Ace Venom
Summary: An AU take on MMPR Season 2. The Green Ranger is granted an opportunity to regain his full power while Lord Zedd schemes to bring ruin to his old rival.
1. Ch 1: Tommy's Gamble

**Disclaimer:** All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Tommy's Gamble**

Tommy Oliver opted to train alone at the beach rather than be among his friends. Even as he performed a kata, his thoughts never left the dread filling his soul. Zordon and Alpha 5 had a bioscan performed on Tommy earlier in the afternoon to determine if there was any chance at saving what little remained of the Green Ranger powers. For all the advanced technology and powers wielded by Zordon and the Power Rangers, Tommy was still a victim of Rita Repulsa's magic. It was Rita's spell that gave Tommy the Green Ranger her powers and a spell that took them. Tommy only assumed the mantle of the Green Ranger again under the most desperate of circumstances: to save his friends.

But Tommy never wanted to be a liability. The young martial artist prided himself in conquering adversity on his own. The evening air reminded him of simpler times before Rita tapped him to become the Green Ranger, the days before he was forced to become the Green Ranger against his will. After the spell was broken, the thought crossed Tommy's mind to surrender the power coin and attempt to return to a normal life. It was a life filled with martial arts competitions and Tommy was one of the best.

It was ultimately the desire to atone for his sins that drove Tommy to fight against Rita and her evil minions. Being under a spell was no excuse to Tommy. Rita evidently saw something in Tommy that led her to select him to be an instrument of destruction. The strength of Tommy's will as well as his pride prevented him from wallowing in self pity. The Book of Proverbs said that pride goeth before destruction. In Tommy's case, it could not have been further from the truth. Rita Repulsa's vengeance would not rest until Tommy paid his debt in full. She used her magic to deplete the Green Ranger's powers and only by Tommy surrendering them to Jason Scott were the remnants of the power saved.

Regaining the Green Ranger powers replaced something that Tommy lost that day, but he was always walking a fine wire. The powers could not be replenished. They would ultimately fail. It was a reality Tommy faced and one that Lord Zedd understood. A chain was only as strong as its weakest link. Breaking Tommy was a personal mission of Lord Zedd's after he evicted Rita from her palace. The Green Ranger joining Zordon was seen as Rita's greatest mistake and it ultimately proved to be her undoing. Lord Zedd was obsessed with correcting the error.

Tommy ended his kata and gazed at the waves coming in from the ocean. He was in the situation he dreaded most. He was a liability. His friends were able to fight Lord Zedd's forces with new Thunderzords. Tommy barely had any power left to summon his old Dragonzord. Kimberly Hart tried to encourage Tommy, ever hopeful that she was. She refused to succumb to the cynicism that Tommy welcomed with open arms. Tommy's relationship with his girlfriend was taking a major blow as he began accepting the inevitable. His days as the Green Ranger were coming to an end.

"I just wish there was something I could do," he said. The option of returning to Rita's service was presented to him when she used the Green Candle to rob Tommy of the Green Ranger powers. He never considered it for a second. Unlike before, Lord Zedd was not offering Tommy the opportunity to serve him. Tommy would not have served him willingly, so Zedd did not place the offer on the table.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked an older male voice, catching Tommy by surprise. The Green Ranger had been so lost in himself that he did not notice the stranger's approach.

Tommy turned to face the source of the voice. He was a man of about sixty years with long silver hair. He was of Native American descent and was dressed in a green buttoned shirt and black jeans. Unlike Tommy, the man wore his hair down rather than in a ponytail.

"Excuse me for startling you," he said. "I am Michael Dawson."

"Tommy Oliver," said the Green Ranger before he extended his hand for a handshake.

"I know who you are," said Michael as he shook Tommy's hand, "Green Ranger."

Tommy immediately released his grip from Michael's hand. Shock would have been an understatement to describe the reaction firing through Tommy's brain. No one was supposed to know the secret identities of the Power Rangers, a rule put in place for the Rangers' own protection. Yet this strange man knew a secret that only a handful of people on Earth could know.

"Do not be surprised, Green Ranger," said Michael. "I am not affiliated with Lord Zedd." His gray eyes were like a focused hawk, conveying the seriousness and truth in his words. "I have come to you with a message."

Tommy decided that it could not harm him to listen to Michael. He knew the Green Ranger's secret, so the situation dictated he listen lest he upset the man. "I'm listening," he said.

"Your powers are on the verge of destruction, which is why the people I represent have asked me to approach you," Michael told him. "The death of the great champion that you are is inevitable unless you accept the quest that only you can complete."

Hope tempered by realism crept into the Green Ranger's mind. "If there was a way to restore my powers, Zordon would find it," he told Michael. "Why would you come to me now?"

"To address your first point and your question, I will tell you that Zordon does not know everything there is to know about the power coins," Michael told Tommy. "They were forged by a being known as Ninjor in another age. He recognized the threat posed by Rita's magic and forged another power coin to replace the one that was lost." Michael held up his hand and a replica of Tommy's power coin appeared in a flash of green light. "But it's not as simple as replacing your power coin, Tommy. Rita's magic was stronger than he anticipated and we have been unable to re-establish a link with the Morphing Grid to create another Green Ranger."

"Let me guess," Tommy said. "This quest is supposed to be a way to re-establish that connection."

"There is no guarantee that it would work, but your options are wearing thin," Michael said to Tommy. "Even you have accepted the inevitability because you know what Zordon will find in the bio-scan. Your powers are at death's door. You can either cling to what little power remains in that coin or you can continue listening to what I have to say."

Tommy had no other options. He wanted to speak to Zordon to determine Michael's intentions because he knew little about the mystery man. However, Michael seemed to know many things about Tommy. Tommy still did not trust Michael.

Michael must have sensed Tommy's mistrust. "I am a neutral party," Michael said to Tommy. "I do not wish to see Lord Zedd rule this world and it needs you to return to full strength. As a show of good faith, I have acquired the remains of the Green Candle that Rita used to take your powers."

The remains of the extinguished candle appeared at Tommy's feet and the Green Ranger felt electrical sensations from the tainted artifact. He lifted the spent candle wax from the sands at his feet. The electricity quickly turned to pulses of cold, dark energy coursing through his veins. "So evil," he commented.

"It remains in the grip of the dark powers that Rita summoned," Michael commented. "The wax contains a residual essence of the Green Ranger's powers. You will need this to serve as a conduit for your new Green Ranger powers. However, I mentioned a quest you must undertake. Simply repowering a coin will not suffice. The powers you wield remain tied to your life force, but that tie was mostly severed as a result of Rita's spell. Using Green Ranger powers at their full strength will kill you."

"What must I do?" inquired Tommy.

"You must find Dulcea on the planet Phaedos," Michael said. "She is the only one who knows how to reverse the effects of this spell. However, she must do this at the Temple of Cleansing and she is under a spell herself. She cannot leave the plateau to which she is tied, a curse placed on her courtesy of the original Green Ranger. Your powers as they stand are too weak to break the spell, but you can receive a boost by visiting the Temple of Power."

"I'm interested," Tommy said, "but I need to discuss this with Zordon. He never mentioned you."

Michael laughed. "Zordon and I have not always had the best relationship," he said. "You could say we are rivals, but I am an enemy of Lord Zedd first and foremost. You could simply tell him The Phantom sends his regards when he questions my intentions."

Tommy nodded his acknowledgement. "Who are you?" he asked. "Who are you really?"

"They had a lot of names for me," Michael told Tommy before he flipped the new Green Power Coin in Tommy's direction, which the Green Ranger snatched from the air with his left hand. "Some just called me a ghost from the darkness, but my mother named me Erebus. I've just enjoyed living on your world so much that I took a name here. Take care of yourself and remember what I said, Tommy. Your fate is in your hands."

Michael turned and walked away from Tommy, leaving the Green Ranger speechless. He knew he Zordon would be able to shed light on the mystery, so he quickly teleported to the Command Center. Green energy crackled around him as he transported at luminal velocity. Tommy arrived in the Command Center with new artifacts in tow.

Alpha 5 was diligently working at one of the many consoles in the Command Center, no doubt trying to find a solution to Tommy's problem. Zordon was the first to greet Tommy. Trapped in his time warp, the old wizard seemed to be alert at all times as seen from the giant tube.

"Tommy, we have not finished analyzing the results of your bioscan," Zordon informed him before his eyes settled on the waxy remnants of the Green Candle. "I thought I sensed a minor disturbance in the Morphin Grid. How were you able to acquire the Green Candle?"

"Someone who called himself the Phantom said he went to Rita's old dark dimension to get it," replied Tommy.

Alpha 5 looked to Tommy's direction before asking, "Did you say the Phantom? As in the…"

"Alpha, now is not the time," Zordon said to Alpha in an uncharacteristically harsh tone. "I never expected Erebus to be active on this world and I have difficulty believing his intentions are honorable."

"Zordon, I don't know what this is about," Tommy admitted. "But he told me about some quest and he seemed legit. He also gave me a new power coin." The Green Ranger produced the spare coin from his front jeans pocket. "There is a way to restore my powers."

Zordon seemed to be briefly lost in his own thoughts before he spoke. "It is interesting that Erebus only chose to reveal himself now if he had this information," he said. A second later, his gaze rested on the Green Ranger.

"I must go to some planet called Phaedos," Tommy told him. "There's a ritual that can be performed by Dulcea, but it's not that simple. I have to free her from some spell she's under."

"Phaedos," Zordon said. "I've heard of this world. A great power rests there. It may be your only option, but be wary. The journey will be perilous. If you choose to embark on this quest, you must go alone. If the other Rangers go to assist you, Earth will be open to attack by Lord Zedd. This will be a great risk to you because your powers can fail at any minute, leaving you vulnerable to any attack. Given Lord Zedd's obsession with depleting the Green Ranger powers, I have difficulty believing that he will permit you to leave this solar system uncontested."

"But Zordon, if we don't do something, the team will be short one member," Tommy said as he approached Zordon's tube before coming to a stop a foot away from the giant column. "When I was under Rita's spell, the other Rangers risked everything to save me even though the easy choice would have been to end my life and take the power coin. I can never repay that debt and when I lost my powers the first time, I was devastated. Rita had a victory against me and if I sit around, knowing that the results of the bioscan will be negative, she will win again."

"Tommy, just remember that you will be alone," Zordon warned. "Phaedos is beyond my reach and Lord Zedd has many friends in the darkness of space. The choice is yours, but I would prefer your friends be made aware of the situation. I will contact the other Rangers."

Tommy already knew the choice he was going to make. Kimberly would not like it because she was always the optimist. She believed that Zordon could find a way to save the Green Ranger powers and the Pink Ranger desired to keep him close so that Lord Zedd could not target him. Breaking the news to Kimberly would be the most difficult.

~*~*~

Lord Zedd glared intently at the mass held in his right hand. Seated in his granite throne, Zedd was a fearsome sight with his muscular structure and brain exposed and a metal exoskeletal structure on his body present only for show. His internal skeletal structure was mostly intact, but Zedd was still permanently damaged from his attempt to take the Zeo Crystal thousands of years in the past. Some of his power was taken from him in that instant, but he still had few peers.

The structure Zedd grasped was the Green Crystal , a piece to his final solution to what he called the Ranger problem. When he first arrived on Earth and expelled Rita Repulsa to deep space in her dumpster, Zedd underestimated Earth's defenders. They were still children, but as he soon learned, they were very resourceful. But they had a weak link, something that led to the creation of the Green Crystal.

Gaining the Green Ranger's power coin was a massive coup for Rita Repulsa, but it was a situation she bungled because like Zedd, she underestimated the resolve of her enemy. She tried to recover the energies with the Green Candle, but even that plan failed. All Rita managed to do was severely deplete the energies that the power coin could utilize. Little did the incompetent witch know that her failure provided the instrument that could have permanently ended the Ranger problem.

Goldar, the ever sycophantic gold-armored winged simian beast, approached Lord Zedd's throne. His presence drew Lord Zedd away from introversion and towards the once proud general of Rita Repulsa's forces.

"What scheme have you hatched today, milord?" Goldar inquired with his gravelly voice.

"This," Zedd indicated by hoisting the Green Crystal. "At last, the end of the Green Ranger is at hand. This crystal is siphoning the last of his powers. Soon, Rita's mistake will be no more."

"That is great news, milord," Goldar said, shaking his sword for emphasis. "The the Rangers will be short one teammate and we can destroy them."

"My plan is much more intricate than that, Goldar," Zedd told him. "Once the Green Crystal is charged, I can use it to crush the Rangers once and for all. I won't do it with brute force, but by cutting them off from their source of power. Zordon was a fool to use his own energies to supplement the Green Ranger. His past act of desperation will be his doom. I will possess the ability to disrupt Zordon and the abilities of the other Rangers to morph. It will grant me the ability to use their powers against Earth itself."

"It is a very brilliant plan, milord," Goldar told him.

"Of course it is," Zedd said with a sinister tone and he stared into the pale green glow of the crystal. "Zordon will rue the day he took up arms against me as he watches on helplessly."

~*~*~

_Ten thousand years earlier…_

A powerful thunderstorm raged in the night around three men gathered on a grassy hill. Wind and rain ripped at the blades of grass and cloaks worn by the trio. Lord Zedd stood at the highest point on the hill, his long blond mane clinging close to his head due to the weather. Zordon and Erebus stood side by side, against Lord Zedd. They wore black cloaks with hoods covering their heads. Zordon's skin, long ago bronzed due to time in the sun, was drenched despite the protection his cloak generally afforded.

Zedd drew a line in the mud with the point of a broadsword. "Gentlemen, you surprise me," he said. "I thought you would make me wait for your answers all night." A flash of thunder illuminated his face, the white light seeming to electrify his cold blue eyes. The crash of thunder followed soon afterwards.

"We came here to dissuade you from your path, old friend," Zordon told Zedd. "We will not follow you down the dark path."

"Zordon, you disappoint me," Zedd said. His voice was rich and deep, the sort of voice when combined with his photogenic good looks, often made women swoon. "You presume to speak for Erebus whom I know has flirted with the darkness on multiple occasions. Master Vile has offered to spare this world we call home if we all defect."

"You're a coward!" barked Erebus. "Master Vile would never keep his promise. If that's your motivation, then you are not the brave man I thought you were."

"Do you think my motives are so petty, Erebus?" asked Zedd. "The old alliance is crumbling. I seek to bring freedom and security to this galaxy, something we all want. I simply discovered a greater power to make those dreams a reality. If you will not come with me as equals, you are my enemies."

"Zedd, we serve that alliance you call doomed," Zordon pleaded one final time. "You served it proudly and you are our greatest champion. Everything you have done will have been for nothing. The people of your world will forever vilify you for allying with Master Vile."

"Master Vile can be overthrown," Zedd told his friends. "This is something you have been unable to accomplish playing by the rules. Master Vile will fall before me and the galaxy will finally be at peace."

"But at what price?" Zordon asked before drawing his sword. "Your ambitions cannot become a reality, Zedd. If you will not listen to reason, we will stop you."

"You can try," Zedd snarled before rushing towards Erebus and Zordon.

~*~*~

_Present Day_

"So that's the situation," Tommy said after explaining the earlier events to the other Rangers.

Jason stood across from Tommy, deep in thought. Zack leaned against a console at the far end of the center ring away from Zordon. Billy adjusted his glasses after he processed the information. Trini, the ever stoic one, remained silent. Kimberly, by Tommy's side, grabbed his arm and was the first one to speak.

"Tommy, it's too dangerous," she said. "No one will be able to help you. Zordon will think of something. You have to trust him."

"Kim is right," Zack commented. "You don't even know who this Erebus guy is. It could be a trap."

"Erebus is an old comrade in my war against Lord Zedd," Zordon told Zack. "Erebus has no logical reason to lead Tommy into a trap. He is powerful enough to finish Tommy himself if that was his desire."

"Zordon is correct," Billy surmised. "Constructing an elaborate ruse of this sort is not logical. He retrieved the Green Candle, obviously at great risk to himself."

"That's what I don't like," Zack admitted. "How could he steal it from right under Lord Zedd's nose? Wouldn't Zedd have noticed it?"

"It's been two weeks since Lord Zedd last attacked the Earth," Trini stated. "He is planning something big."

"I thought about that too," Jason said. "I don't like this at all because Tommy will be alone against whatever Lord Zedd throws at him. But if we do nothing, Tommy is still a sitting duck. Lord Zedd's monsters are more powerful than Rita's and if we lose the Green Ranger powers, we'll be at a severe disadvantage."

"But if Tommy goes to another planet, he could lose his life," said Kimberly.

"But if I do nothing, it could come at the cost of this world," Tommy said. "We took an oath to protect this world from the forces of evil."

"Tommy, I won't stop you from going," Jason said, giving the Green Ranger consent to go to Phaedos. "You'll still be alone out there. Give this some thought."

"I already have," Tommy told his leader. "I'm going."

Kimberly stared up at her boyfriend, worry written on her face. She squeezed his arm, giving him a silent plea to remain on Earth. Tommy could see it in her eyes, the fear of loss.

"I'm sorry," Tommy told her. "It has to be done."

"Just come back in one piece," Kimberly requested as she released her boyfriend.

"Tommy," Zordon said, forcing the Green Ranger and his comrades to face the old wizard, "Alpha and I have been preparing for the possibility that we could restore your powers to full. If you succeed, your Dragonzord remains at a disadvantage against Lord Zedd's advanced monsters. Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe in unison to observe a replay of the Dragonzord rising from the waters. It was a scene witnessed by Tommy on numerous occasions.

"Once your powers can support it, we will be able to activate the Green Dragon Thunderzord," Zordon told them.

The Viewing Globe showed lightning striking the Dragonzord before it transformed into a large flying green dragon. Unlike with Jasons's Red Dragon, which was a Chinese style dragon, the Green Dragon had the characteristics of a European style dragon. It was majestic and had a massive wing span. The video then showed the Green Dragon transforming into warrior mode. When it stood upright, it resembled an armored knight with the gold Dragonzord emblem on its breastplate. A giant broadsword descended from the heavens and fell into its right hand.

"It's amazing," Tommy said.

"Man, Lord Zedd won't know what hit him!" Zack exclaimed enthusiastically.

"The Green Dragon Thunderzord can combine with the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords to form the Thunder Megadragonzord," Zordon told the Rangers, drawing their attention. "But none of this will be possible unless Tommy is successful."

"I understand," Tommy said.

Zordon said, "I will attempt to provide you some cover when we teleport you offworld. Once you get beyond the solar system, you will be beyond my reach to observe. Are you ready?"

"I am," Tommy said. Then to the other Rangers, he said, "I will return. I promise."

Alpha punched some buttons on the console, preparing the Command Center's systems for long range teleportation. "We're almost ready," Alpha told Tommy. "I discovered the coordinates for Phaedos in our database when you first mentioned the planet." He pushed one last button and said, "Here goes nothing."

Tommy closed his eyes as he was enveloped by energy and was transported out of the Command Center in a green stream. The green stream flew into the air and beyond the atmosphere of Earth. Deep space awaited Tommy Oliver.

~*~*~

Lord Zedd felt a sensation of emptiness coming from Earth, prompting him to search for any disturbances in the Morphin Grid. What he soon witnessed confirmed his suspicions. A green teleportation stream rocketed past the moon towards deep space. He quickly rose from his throne so he could attempt to track it. After reaching the balcony, he gazed into space with his crimson gaze. The red beam shined from his visor and observed the trajectory of teleportation.

"Clever," he said. "Going to Phaedos will do you no good, Green Ranger. You are all alone now. This will be easier than I hoped it would be." Lord Zedd quickly burst into wicked laughter, feeling the waves of triumph flow in his direction. "Soon, this world will be mine and the Power Rangers will be no more!"


	2. Ch 2: Dark Ambition

**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Brands. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Dark Ambition**

A green teleportation stream blasted towards a habitable planet. The stream passed through the atmosphere and crashed against the rocky seashore. Tommy Oliver appeared on the alien world of Phaedos and took a breath of fresh air. The Green Ranger surveyed his surroundings, hearing the crash of the waves against the rocks and inhaling the salty air. The water licked near his feet. Tommy observed the rising plateau to his front and a person in a brown robe making a descent.

Tommy was ready for anything, but was unwilling to utilize his powers for fear of draining them prematurely. "Hello!" he yelled as he approached the plateau.

Suddenly, the person in the brown robe leapt from the ledge and landed before Tommy. The being wielded a long metal staff that was pointed at the Green Ranger. The being spoke, "Trespasser." A feminine voice emerged from its mouth. "All who have sought the power of this world have failed. You are trespassing on holy ground. As the guardian, I have been charged with protecting the secrets of this world. Leave at once."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Tommy said. "You see…"

The woman whacked Tommy hard in the abdomen with the staff, immediately knocking the wind from him. The Green Ranger crumpled to the ground just as a wave crashed over the rocks and onto him. Tommy coughed after he was drenched.

"I see yet another tainted soul trying to seek the Great Power for selfish reasons," she told Tommy. "Leave at once."

"I am looking for someone named Dulcea," Tommy said as he held up his arm. "Erebus told me I could find her here."

"Erebus?" the woman asked. "Did you say Erebus?"

"Yes," Tommy said. "Zordon sent me here after Erebus told me that Dulcea could help me reverse the effects of a spell put on me by Rita Repulsa."

The brown robed woman held out her hand. "Why didn't you say so?" she asked. "Get up."

Tommy accepted the woman's hand and she helped the Green Ranger return to his feet. Tommy observed as she pulled the hood back from her cloak, revealing a beautiful fair skinned woman with a mane of curly golden hair.

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos," Dulcea introduced herself. "Who are you and what happened to you?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver of Earth," he told her. "I'm the Green Ranger. Rita Repulsa used the Green Candle to steal my powers, but Zordon was later able to recharge my power coin enough for me to be able to use my powers again. But now Lord Zedd is attacking Earth and it has put a strain on my powers. I don't have much time left."

Tommy reached into his now soaked backpack and removed the remains of the Green Candle and the new power coin provided to him by Erebus. "Erebus told me you could break the seal and allow me to transfer my full power to this new coin," said the Green Ranger.

Dulcea gazed at the candle with her blue eyes. "Indeed I am knowledgeable of such magic, but I am unable to perform it," she told him. "A curse as placed on me long ago that forbids me to leave this plateau. I would age quickly and die. I cannot approach the Temple of Cleansing. It is much too far for me. Only the Green Ranger powers, which were responsible for the curse placed upon me, can break my curse." A look of sadness appeared on her face. "I'm afraid your powers are far too weak to break the curse. Even if you used the last of your power, it would not be enough. I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Then let me go to the Temple of Power," Tommy pleaded. "Erebus told me that my powers could receive a boost there."

"It would be possible, but the way there is treacherous," Dulcea warned. "You would be all alone."

"I'm prepared to take that risk, Dulcea," said the Green Ranger. "I have a duty to protect my world. If I cower in fear, Lord Zedd will destroy my friends. I can't let that happen."

"You are indeed brave, Tommy Oliver," Dulcea told him. "Come with me to the summit. I must prepare you for your journey."

Tommy smiled broadly, feeling hope for the first time in many weeks.

* * *

Once at the summit, Tommy sat before a campfire. Night was beginning to fall. Dulcea sat on the other side of the campfire. The night was cold and Tommy was grateful for the fire. He was finally dry, though he felt the need to bathe. Dulcea gazed at Tommy and the Green Ranger felt she was peering beneath the surface.

"Yes," Dulcea told him. "I sense the darkness in you. You were once under the control of evil, were you not?"

"When Rita selected me to be the Green Ranger, she had to place me under an evil spell," Tommy confirmed. "The spell was broken, but Rita was determined to have the last laugh."

"We will undo the damage," Dulcea promised. "But you must understand that the Temple of Power is more than just a place where you can boost your powers. It contains the Great Power, the home of six spirit animals. Your power is different, though it is compatible with the energies flowing from it. Those seeking the Great Power would face the tests of the temple, but this is not your goal. The spirits guarding the temple sense intent. It is fortunate because I would not permit you to go there if that was not the case. As it stands, I can give your powers a slight boost."

Dulcea stood and let the cloak fall from her body. Underneath it, she wore a very revealing suit of green armor and armored green boots. She raised her staff. "Stand, Tommy," she commanded.

Tommy stood and kept his gaze locked on Dulcea's eyes. White energy flowed from the staff and impacted Tommy. His clothing was replaced with a green gi with the three-clawed Dragonzord emblem emblazoned in gold on the chest. His body was instantly clean and his once messy hair returned to a ponytail. A green headband surrounded his head.

"Woah!" Tommy said as he touched his new clothes. "I feel more powerful already."

"I can only give you so much," Dulcea told him. "This should help sustain you and you should be able to morph. However, before you reach the Temple of Power, try to conserve your energy. I recommend leaving at dawn, so you should get some rest."

"I understand," Tommy said. "Man is Zedd going to get it once we're done."

* * *

Lord Zedd fumed. He continued to cast his glowing gaze into outer space, looking for the one who would help him track down the Green Ranger on Phaedos. "Where is she?" he growled. Finally, his senses detected her. "Scorpina!"

Lord Zedd could see Scorpina alone in a spaceship that was fortunately within the vicinity of Phaedos. Scorpina looked obviously annoyed to be disturbed by Lord Zedd. Zedd made note of her insolent look, but he was willing to tolerate her for the time being. She apparently did not remember who her true master was.

"What is it, Lord Zedd?" she asked.

"Scorpina, the Green Ranger is on Phaedos," he told Scorpina. "I want you to find him and make sure he loses his powers. Once that is accomplished, you will return him to me. I have my own plans for the Green Ranger."

"If that is your command," Scorpina said. "I will bring him before you."

"Excellent," Zedd said before he recalled his glowing gaze. Goldar approached him from behind, prompting Zedd to turn to face his minion.

"Scorpina is going to take care of Tommy for us, Goldar," Zedd told him. "Now all we have to do is wait. Soon the Green Ranger will be finished and then, the Earth!" He laughed evilly, prompting Goldar to do the same.

* * *

Jason and Zack were playing one on one basketball outside the Youth Center the following morning while Kimberly and Trini watched them. Billy had yet to arrive, but would be joining them soon. It was Saturday and with the weekend ahead of them, Kim hoped that Zedd would not attack Earth while Tommy was away. However, the Pink Ranger knew that was a fool's hope. Lord Zedd likely already knew that Tommy was gone. Kimberly just hoped her boyfriend could return with his powers so everyone could put this crisis behind them.

"I wonder how Tommy is doing," Trini said, knowing Kim had to be worried about the Green Ranger.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kim said nervously. "I mean, he's a great fighter and all." She sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'm worried sick."

"I'm worried about him too," Trini admitted. "We all are."

"I'm just waiting for Zedd to try something," stated Kim. "Oh God. He's all alone out there. If Zedd sends someone after him, we won't be there to help him."

"Tommy knew the risk," Jason said as he approached the girls. He squired water into his mouth from his water bottle. "I don't like it any more than you do."

"Yeah," Zack said. "Tommy can take care of himself. He has a strong will, so I have no doubt that he'll succeed."

"I hope you're right," Kim said.

* * *

Watching from his Chamber of Command, Zedd stood on the balcony and gazed towards Earth. He observed the scene outside the Youth Center. "Aw," Zedd said. "They're worried about their friend the Green Ranger. They really should have more pressing concerns."

Zedd turned to Goldar and commanded, "Send down the Putty Patrol to soften them up. The final battle is about to begin."

"Yes, oh evil one," Goldar said.

* * *

Suddenly, Zedd's Putty Patrollers appeared outside the Youth Center and began approaching the Rangers. Jason immediately tensed and said, "Putties!"

"Great!" Kim said. "This is not what we needed right now."

The Rangers rushed to engage the Putties. Jason reached two Putties first and began attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks, trying to reach the Z on their chests to end the fight quickly. The Putties did their best to counter his attacks and keep him occupied. Zack joined the fray with Jason, taking one of the Putties separately. He leaped over one of the Putties to try to draw its attention from Jason.

Kimberly and Trini teamed up against a couple of Putties. Trini kicked one, gaining a quick hit on the Z. The first Putty disintegrated, leaving the Pink and Yellow Rangers time to concentrate their attention on one Putty.

Jason ducked under a kick from the Putty he was facing and quickly rose again. With a hard elbow, he connected with its head. Then he performed a spin kick, hitting the Z on its chest. The Putty backed away before it flew apart, disintegrating before his eyes. Jason gazed the battlefield, watching as more Putties approached.

Zack said, "Come on, clay brain," to the Putty he was facing. The Putty went for a punch, but Zack was quick to dodge. A hard jab connected with the Z on its chest, ending its existence. He looked to Jason as more Putties came in the Red Ranger's direction.

Kimberly and Trini ducked under a punch from a Putty before they sent their fists flying into the Z on its chest. The Putty immediately flew apart. They then rushed to engage a second wave of Putties converging on the Red Ranger.

Jason found himself facing five Putties at once. He began exchanging blows with one just as Zack reached him. The Black Ranger threw the basketball at one, scoring a direct hit on the chest. The ball bounced back in his direction and Zack caught it just as the Putty flew apart.

Jason used the distraction to grab the Putty he was engaging and hurl it over his head. Kimberly and Trini each joined the fray and engaged a Putty. Jason engaged a new Putty while Zack fought against the Putty that Jason threw.

Zack dodged a kick from the Putty before he bounced the basketball of its head. The Putty wobbled, giving Zack enough time to crash his fist into the Z. The Putty broke apart without a problem. Jason and the others quickly finished off the rest of the Putties, leaving the four alone on the battlefield.

"Zedd has to be up to something," said Trini. "We need to find Billy."

* * *

"Master, they've defeated the Putties," Goldar said to Lord Zedd. "What will we do now?"

"Silence!" Zedd growled as he gazed from the balcony, searching for materials to construct a new monster. Finally, by the beach, he saw a conk shell. "That's it!" He aimed his staff at the conk shell and commanded, "Arise, Turbanshell! Destroy the Power Rangers!"

The white energy flew from his staff towards the beach by Angel Grove. The conk shell glowed before it transformed into a bipedal orange mollusk creature wearing the conk shell.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Rangers!" exclaimed Turbanshell before he immediately grew into a giant on his own power.

* * *

The alarms at the Command Center wailed, prompting Alpha 5 to say, "Ay yi yi yi! What could it be?"

"Lord Zedd has created a new powerful monster," Zordon told Alpha. "You must contact the Rangers immediately."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said before depressing a series of buttons on a console.

* * *

Jason and the others heard their communicators beep. Looking to see if anyone was around first, Jason answered his communicator. "We read you, Zordon," he said.

"Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon told them. "We'll contact Billy."

"Right away, Zordon," Jason said. The four Rangers then teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Tommy journeyed through an ancient forest, taking the trail towards the Temple of Power. The remains of old creatures littered the woods. They were once great beasts if the size of their skeletal remains indicated anything. Tommy was making great time as the sun was climbing higher in the sky. He took a moment to stop and look at his map. There was a stone marker near the trail, which Tommy used to discern he was near the temple.

"Almost there, Tommy," he said. "I'm going to get there and put this whole nightmare behind me."

"Not so fast!" yelled a familiar voice, prompting Tommy to turn around. Dread filled him as he gazed at Scorpina. The gold armored warrior had an evil grin on her face.

"Scorpina!" Tommy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Zedd asked me to take care of your powers, Green Ranger," she said. "I may not like him, but he is my boss. Of course, if you surrender to me, I promise to go easy on you."

"You know I'd never do that, Scorpina!" Tommy growled. He reached behind his back. "It's Morphin Time!" He removed his Power Morpher and initiated his transformation. "Dragonzord!" he cried.

The Green Ranger stood fully morphed before Scorpina. "I won't let Zedd win," Tommy said, wielding the Dragon Dagger.

"You don't have a choice, Green Ranger," taunted Scorpina. "Your powers are fading fast. Even that boost of power from Dulcea won't last long."

Beneath the helmet, Tommy clenched his teeth, knowing that Scorpina was right. He needed to find a way to quickly overpower her and flee along the trail. Then, throwing caution to the wind, Tommy yelled and charged at Scorpina.

* * *

Five multicolored streams appeared in the Command Center. Jason walked forward first. "Zordon, what is it?" asked the leader of the Power Rangers.

"Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon stated. "Lord Zedd has unleashed another monster."

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe and observed Turbanshell for the first time. Kimberly cringed. "Ew," she said. "That thing looks gross."

"That is Turbanshell," Zordon said. "It is the most powerful of Zedd's creations to date. I fear that the five of you alone will not be enough to stop him."

The Command Center alarms wailed again.

Zack groaned, "What is it now?"

"Ay yi yi yi!" Alpha said. "Tommy is fighting Scorpina!"

"What?" Kimberly exclaimed as she saw the display on the Viewing Globe change to Tommy's battle with Scorpina. "We have to do something!"

"Rangers, I'm afraid we would not be able to get you there in time to help Tommy," Zordon told them. "If you leave now, Turbanshell will have free reign to attack Angel Grove and the rest of the world. I'm sorry, but Tommy is now on his own."

"Damn," Jason said. "Let's try to finish this quickly or else Tommy is going to be finished. It's Morphin time!"

"Mastodon!" Zack summoned.

"Pterodactyl!" cried Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" called Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Trini said.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason summoned.

The five Rangers emerged in downtown Angel Grove just as Turbanshell was beginning his attack. Buildings were being destroyed with a wave of its hand.

"Oh no!" Billy exclaimed. "He's already giant."

"We need Thunderzord power, now!" exclaimed the Rangers.

"Mastodon – Lion Thunderzord power!" commanded Zack, prompting the transformation of his Mastodon Dinozord into the Lion Thunderzord.

"Pterodactyl – Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly called, initiating the Firebird transformation.

"Triceratops – Unicorn Thunderzord power!" summoned Billy, bringing his Unicorn Thunderzord to life.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger – Griffin Thunderzord power!" called Trini. Her Griffin Thunderzord soon responded to her call.

"Tyrannosaurus – Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason summoned. His Tyrannosaurus was transformed into the brilliant Red Dragon. The Rangers leapt into the cockpits of their zords and began configuring for the Thunder Megazord. Jason transformed the Red Dragon into warrior mode before it leapt into the air. Its legs slid into the transforming Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords while the parts of the Lion formed a breastplate and arms for the Megazord. The Firebird folded around its waist and a helmet landed atop the head, completing the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" cried the Rangers.

"Oh!" shouted Turbanshell. "Give me your best shot, you silly Rangers!" It aimed its shell topped staff and fired a concentrated blast of energy at the Thunder Megazord.

Sparks flew from the Megazord as the Rangers struggled to keep it upright. The Thunder Megazord marched forward and launched a punch at Turbanshell. Turbanshell turned the fist away with its staff. Another fist flew through the air and connected with the creature's skull. Sparks flew as it backed away.

"Ouch!" cried Turbanshell. "You're going to pay for that, Rangers!" The creature retreated into its shell, which floated in the air. Suddenly, it began flying towards the Thunder Megazord.

"Look out!" Zack exclaimed before the shell crashed against the Thunder Megazord. A shower of sparks erupted and the Thunder Megazord toppled to the ground.

Turbanshell emerged from its shell again and began laughing. "That'll teach you!" It fired blasts of energy from its eyes, causing further damage to the Thunder Megazord.

"If he keeps assaulting us with that intensity, the Megazord will lose structural integrity," Billy warned.

"We have to get back in this fight," Jason told Billy.

"Guys, what about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

* * *

Tommy traded blows with Scorpina, countering movements from her sword with the Dragon Dagger. The two warriors each tried to gain the upper hand, but Tommy was at the disadvantage. Scorpina was fighting him defensively and forcing Tommy to use more and more of his power. The Green Ranger tried to knock her down with a spinning kick, but Scorpina dodged and slashed across his armor with her sword. Sparks showered and Tommy fell to the ground.

"You're through, Green Ranger!" Scorpina growled as she ran her hand along the length of her sword, transforming it into a bolt of energy.

The Green Ranger stood slowly just as Scorpina threw her energy sword at him. The sword spun and cut across him, throwing him to the ground. Scorpina called her sword back to her, which regained its normal form.

Tommy tried to stand, but immediately felt weak. "No!" he screamed. "Don't fail me now!"

Scorpina laughed. "Soon your powers will be but a memory, Tommy," she taunted. "This is your last stand."

"Not if I can help it!" Tommy yelled, recovering some of his strength. "Catch me if you can!" He then darted into the woods, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Coward!" Scorpina shouted before she charged after him. She channeled energy along her sword again and hurled it at the Green Ranger.

Tommy was not fast enough to avoid the sword. He yelled as sparks flew from his armor. Weakness caused him to crumple to the ground. He could feel his powers failing him. If he tried to engage her, Tommy did not believe he would have enough power left to sustain his morph. But if he did not defend himself, Scorpina would finish him. He groaned as he tried to push himself to his feet.

* * *

The Thunder Megazord stood again and drew its sword. "Thunder Saber, battle ready," cried the Rangers.

"You think your puny sword will be enough to stop me?" asked Turbanshell. It aimed its staff at the Thunder Megazord and fired a high power blast. The Thunder Megazord was rocked heavily enough to throw Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack from the cockpit. Their Zords were broken into their component parts, leaving the Red Dragon Thunderzord alone to face Turbanshell.

"Your time is up, Red Ranger!" yelled Turbanshell. It retreated into its shell and flew towards the Red Dragon. Jason tried to bat it away with the Red Dragon's staff and was successful. However, Jason was not quick enough to stop the second attack as Turbanshell flew in from behind. Jason was thrown from the cockpit and landed near the other Rangers.

"Oh man!" Jason yelled.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked him.

"I'm fine," said the Red Ranger. "He's too strong."

Turbanshell looked down at the Rangers. "That was fun," he said. "But I have other things to destroy! See you later!" The monster then faded from view, leaving the Rangers stunned as they looked at the devastation in silence.

* * *

Tommy rolled over in time for Scorpina to press her boot to his armored chest. She held the tip of her sword centimeters from his helmet.

"It's over, Green Ranger," she said.

Tommy struggled underneath her, but his suit began glowing. Then, in a flash of green electricity, his morph failed, leaving Tommy alone against Scorpina in a green gi.

Scorpina laughed. "Zedd asked me to take you back to him alive, Tommy," she said. "Why he wants you, I don't know. But I do plan to have all sorts of fun with you on our way back to Earth."

Tommy strained to push Scorpina's boot from his chest, unwilling to surrender so easily. He felt the loss of his powers much worse than he felt the armored boot of Scorpina. Despair crept into his mind. He failed to reach the Temple of Power in time.

"You won't get away with this, Scorpina," Tommy said.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Zedd observed as the last of the Green Ranger's powers left him and flowed into the Green Crystal in his left hand. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he lifted the crystal. "At last the Green Ranger is no more! You failed, Zordon! Your desperation shall be your undoing!"

"Your plan worked perfectly, milord," Goldar brown nosed.

"Of course it did," Zedd said as he stood from his throne and walked towards the balcony. He aimed the Green Crystal at the Earth. "Now the Rangers will soon join their friend Tommy!" Green electricity blasted towards the Earth.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Billy asked. "He could have finished us at any time."

"I don't know, Billy," Jason told the Blue Ranger. "Let's contact Zordon." Jason lifted his wrist to his helmet. "Zordon, do you read?"

A beep registered from his communicator, indicating signal interruption. "My communicator isn't working," Jason said.

"Mine isn't either," Trini said as he attempted to contact Zordon.

"What's happening?" Jason asked before Lord Zedd and Goldar appeared before the Rangers. Zedd held a green crystal in his left hand and his staff in his right.

"Tommy lost his powers," Zedd told him. "And thanks to Zordon's prior desperation, I've used Tommy's energy to imprison Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center. You can't reach them."

"Let them go, Zedd!" Jason demanded.

Zedd laughed. "You're in no position to make demands, Jason," Zedd told him. "You're about to have one thing in common with your friend Tommy." He aimed the Green Crystal at the Rangers and blasted them with green energy.

The Rangers screamed as they fell to the ground and demorphed. They quickly discerned their new situation.

"Oh no!" Kimberly said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Nothing!" Zedd taunted. "You are now powerless to stop my plans. But don't worry, Powerless Rangers. I'm going to let you live long enough to watch the destruction of Angel Grove and soon, the world." The evil emperor then began laughing along with Goldar as Jason and the others looked at their enemies in horror.


	3. Ch 3: Break the Seal

**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Brands. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Return of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Break the Seal**

Tommy Oliver glared in defiance at Scorpina as she raised her boot from his chest. His powers may have been taken, but Tommy refused to permit Scorpina to take his pride. He slowly stood and immediately assumed a fighting stance. Scorpina regarded him curiously.

"Why continue to fight?" Scorpina asked him. "I've already won."

"Your boss told you to take me alive," Tommy told her. "You'll have to work a bit harder than that."

"You insolent brat!" Scorpina yelled as she charged at Tommy.

Tommy somersaulted over Scorpina and landed behind her. He delivered a kick to her back, knocking her on the ground. Her sword fell from her grasp. Tommy quickly bent down and grabbed Scorpina's sword. He took a few steps away from Scorpina as she stood. The gold armored warrior spit blood from her mouth.

"Give me back my sword, you brat!" demanded Scorpina.

"Come and get it," Tommy goaded.

Scorpina rushed at Tommy again, this time not underestimating the human. Tommy ducked away from her punch and slashed at her armor, drawing a shower of sparks. Scorpina staggered backwards before she charged at Tommy again. Tommy leapt into the air, but Scorpina grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the ground. Tommy lost the grip on Scorpina's sword and groaned.

Scorpina took the time to retrieve her sword and walked towards Tommy. "You don't need to make this any harder than it should be, Tommy," she taunted. "If only you knew how much torture a human could endure, you wouldn't be so quick to try my patience."

"You won't take me," Tommy said, once again standing defiantly against her. "I'm not going to surrender."

Scorpina smiled sweetly at Tommy. "I remember when I first saw you," she said to him. "I thought you were going to be our greatest champion. It's obvious what Zedd wants for you, Tommy. He wants you to be his heir. Rita wanted you to be nothing but her tool, but I saw what you were capable of being. Zedd knows this too. If you surrender to me willingly, I'm sure you can convince Zedd to spare your friends."

Tommy tensed at the mention of the other Rangers. "What has he done with them?" he asked her.

"You didn't sense it?" she taunted. "Oh right. You couldn't. I'll just tell you. Zedd stripped them of their powers using your powers. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"That monster!" Tommy growled. "They'll be defenseless."

Scorpina held out her left hand. "Come with me, Tommy," she offered. "Let's save your friends."

Tommy wrestled with his emotions. If Scorpina was telling the truth, then the Earth was doomed. He could join Lord Zedd to save his friends, but at the cost of his friendship and everything he held dear. His face hardened with resolve.

"No," Tommy told her. "I won't join willingly. My friends would never forgive me if I betrayed them like that."

Scorpina withdrew her hand and raised her sword. "A pity," she said. "Zedd only told me to bring you to him alive. He never specified your physical condition."

A red energy bolt flew through the air and blasted Scorpina's sword from her hand. Scorpina yelped from a combination of pain and surprise. Tommy looked to the origin of the shot and saw Erebus aiming his laser pistol at Scorpina. His hawkish gaze met with Tommy's.

"Run!" Erebus told him. "Get to the Temple of Power! I'll take care of this harlot!"

"Erebus?" Scorpina asked as she turned to face her new enemy. "Where did you come from?"

"Run!" Erebus told Tommy again.

Tommy needed no further convincing. "Thanks," he said before he began sprinting along the trail. He never looked back as he heard the sounds of fighting between Erebus and Scorpina.

* * *

The Rangers regrouped at Billy's garage. Billy was the first into his garage, walking towards his computer. Jason was more quiet than he usually was, though he continued to provide leadership even with his presence. Kimberly was absolutely distressed with worry for Tommy. Trini did her best to try to calm her best friend, but even she was falling into despair. Zack was making an attempt to provide Jason with strong support, but even Jason could read his friend's eyes. Everyone was concerned for the Earth, for Zordon and for Tommy.

"I might be able to reconfigure the communicators so we can contact Zordon," Billy said.

"It's worth a shot," Jason said. "Get on it, Billy."

"You guys, what are we going to do now?" Kim asked. "We don't have our powers and there's no Zordon. And there's no telling what happened to Tommy."

"We just have to keep trying," Trini said. "There's no telling what Zedd will try to do next."

"I just can't believe it!" Zack groaned. "We can't lose like this."

"We won't lose like this," Jason told Zack. He then looked to Billy and said, "Try to re-establish contact with the Command Center. We're counting on you here."

"Right away," Billy said before he removed his communicator from his wrist.

White electricity surrounded the exterior of the Command Center. Inside, Alpha was frantically attempting to reestablish communication with the Rangers. The robot moved quickly from console to console, doing whatever it could to try to break through the energy barrier surrounding the Command Center.

"Alpha, have you been able to establish contact with the Rangers?" inquired Zordon.

Alpha replied, "I'm still trying, Zordon. I still can't penetrate this energy field."

"Keep trying, Alpha," Zordon said. "Every minute that passes leaves the Earth even more vulnerable to Lord Zedd. Zedd's Green Crystal is creating massive interference within the Morphin Grid. The Rangers are defenseless so long as the crystal exists."

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha whined. "I just hope that Tommy is okay."

"The Green Crystal was created with the remaining essence of Tommy's powers, but the Green Ranger powers have not completely left him," Zordon told Alpha. "He just cannot sustain a morph right now. I sense that he is fine."

"I hope you're right, Zordon," Alpha said.

* * *

Lord Zedd enjoyed a bubbling green drink on his throne. The Green Crystal shone brightly on the left arm of his throne. Victory was at last his and the end of the Earth was inevitable. At least that was what Zedd would believe if he permitted his confidence to get the best of him. He knew the Rangers would try to find a way to retrieve the Green Crystal, which is why Zedd trusted it to no one else but himself. Goldar meant well, but he usually found a way to ruin a perfectly good scheme.

Goldar approached the throne, breaking Zedd from his thoughts.

"Master, the Rangers are defenseless," Goldar told him. "We should send Turbanshell back there to finish them off."

Squatt and Baboo were not far away and lent their enthusiasm for Goldar's idea.

"Yeah!" Baboo exclaimed. "Finish them off."

"Smash them!" Squatt agreed.

"Patience," Zedd told his minions. "The Rangers cannot regain their precious powers unless they can destroy the Green Crystal. I trust it with no one but myself because you idiots can never do anything right."

"But Lord Zedd," Goldar argued.

"Silence!" yelled Zedd. "The Rangers will watch as their world burns to ashes around them. That is their punishment for defying me. Then, once their despair has reached its peak, we will destroy them and then, the world!" Zedd began laughing evilly, prompting his minions to laugh along with him.

* * *

Tommy Oliver reached what should have been the location of a temple. Instead of a building, all he observed was a rock face with armored stone guardians. He looked to the map again, hoping that he did not make a wrong turn. The Green Ranger knew he could not afford to waste time. Realizing the map was not in error, Tommy sighed.

"Great," he said. "What am I supposed to do now? Fight the guardians?"

As if on cue, the stone guardians began to move. Tommy immediately rolled his eyes and assumed a fighting stance. Though lacking powers, Tommy was determined not to leave Phaedos without accomplishing his mission. However, the statues did not move to attack him. Instead, they simply moved away from a spot, revealing a cave entrance.

Tommy ran as fast as he could to reach the entrance of the cave. He saw that the cave was well illuminated by torchlight. Once the Green Ranger entered the cavern, his skin tingled from the raw power that was present in the location. He followed a winding passage until he reached a bare altar. Tommy frantically looked around, seeing that there were no other passageways in the chamber.

Tommy sighed before he began handling his power morpher. "What am I supposed to do? I have no powers left. I used them in the fight against Scorpina. I still can't afford to fail. This isn't how it's supposed to end."

"You still have some power left, Tommy," said Dulcea.

Tommy looked around the room for the source of her voice.

"I'm communicating with you telepathically, Tommy," Dulcea told him. "Normally I would send someone here to connect with the Great Power. Yours is a special case. The power I granted you temporarily still exists. Place your power coin on the altar and something magical will happen."

"Here goes nothing," Tommy said before he removed his power coin from the morpher. Tommy set the coin upon the altar and stepped away. After a few seconds, the coin began glowing green. Electricity flowed around the coin and a beam of light shot from it and through a hole in the ceiling. The electricity collided with Tommy's body and brought him to his knees.

The Green Ranger felt the energy overloading him, but rather than driving him into oblivion, something else was happening. Tommy could feel himself becoming stronger. Green light flashed before his eyes before he was once again in his morphed state. "Yes!" Tommy exclaimed joyfully. "All right!" The Green Ranger retrieved his power coin and returned it to the morpher on his belt. "I'm out of here." Tommy placed his hands on his power morpher and teleported out of the Temple of Power.

Tommy landed on Dulcea's plateau, still in his Green Ranger costume. Dulcea was there waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"You did it," Dulcea told him. "Now play the Dragon Dagger to break the spell on me."

"I got you covered," Tommy said before he removed the Dragon Dagger from his hip holster. He began playing the powerful melody repeatedly.

Green light surrounded Dulcea's body. The Master Warrior of Phaedos looked at her hands as the light dissipated. Tommy ceased playing the Dragon Dagger. She smiled brightly and determination set in her gaze.

"It's done," Dulcea told Tommy. "I am no longer cursed. We must hurry to the Temple of Cleansing. Your friends are in terrible danger."

"Then let's not waste any time," Tommy said before Dulcea began waving her staff. The two disappeared in white columns of light.

* * *

In Billy's garage, Jason tried to keep everyone calm and focused. Billy worked diligently trying to decode the new frequency on his computer. Kimberly was still a nervous wreck and refused all attempts to comfort her. Zack and Trini were equally restless as they watched the news. Reports of a new attack were reminding everyone of the gravity of the situation.

"The creature known as Turbanshell is once again attacking Angel Grove," said the news reporter. "The Power Rangers repulsed Turbanshell less than twelve hours ago and it is once again on the offensive. So far, the damage has been confined to the Angel Grove business district. Right now the question on everyone's minds is, 'Where are the Power Rangers?'"

Zack grimaced. "Man, we have to get our powers back!" he exclaimed out of distress.

"If we don't, Lord Zedd is going to destroy everything," Trini said.

"Billy, have you had any luck contacting Zordon," Jason asked the Blue Ranger.

Billy shook his head. "Negative," he said. "There's still too much interference, but I have been able to achieve progress."

"Keep it up, Billy," Jason said. "The sooner we're able to contact Zordon, the sooner we're able to find out how to get our powers back and what happened to Tommy."

"Wait a minute," Billy said as he watched characters scroll down his screen. "I have it. We should be establishing communication shortly."

"All right, Billy!" Zack exclaimed.

Kimberly rushed to the computer with the rest of the Rangers just before the image of Alpha 5 appeared on the screen.

"Rangers, you're okay!" Alpha said. "We've been trying to contact you."

"Alpha, how's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Tommy is safe for the time being," Zordon informed them. "Erebus helped him escape from Scorpina. Right now, we have a more pressing concern. Lord Zedd has used the Green Crystal to siphon Tommy's powers. He is using it to imprison us in the Command Center and block you from being able to morph."

"Zedd's monster really trashed our zords back there," Zack said. "Are they okay?"

"Alpha managed to return the zords to their hiding places just before Lord Zedd sealed us in the Command Center," Zordon informed the Rangers. "However, unless you can find some way to destroy the Green Crystal, you will not be able to use them."

"Rangers, Lord Zedd is keeping the Green Crystal with him in the Chamber of Command," Alpha told them.

"Oh no," Kimberly said. "How are we supposed to get to it?"

"There may be a way," Zordon told the Rangers. "The Green Crystal operates on the Green Ranger's power signature. Alpha is working on a way to interfere with its signal in much the same way as Lord Zedd is interfering with yours. If we can disrupt the signal, it may be possible to teleport it away from Zedd."

"It's something," Jason said. "Will it be possible to teleport to the Command Center now that we've established contact?"

"It should be possible, but I'm going to have to work on reconfiguring our communicators," Billy said. "It should only take me a few minutes."

"Good," stated Jason. "Get to work on that. We're sitting ducks over here right now."

* * *

Tommy and Dulcea appeared from white columns of light into a large clearing in the woods. Tall genderless stone statues remained embedded in the ground and a fire burned before an altar at the center of the clearing. Dulcea, holding the Green Candle and Tommy's new power coin, approached the altar.

"This ritual will not take long," Dulcea told Tommy. "Power transfers are less difficult if they occur within the same person. The Temple of Power judged you worthy to regain your powers. Now you will see them restored to you in full."

Tommy nodded. He observed as Dulcea cast the remains of the Green Candle into the fire. The flames erupted in green light as the wax was consumed. Dulcea began to chant in an old language and held Tommy's new power coin above the altar, her back turned to the Green Ranger. Energy from the fire began flowing to the power coin and Tommy began to felt power from his old coin being drained, channeling green energy towards the coin.

The Green Ranger fell to his knees. He was losing his powers again, but Tommy had faith that the ritual would work. The power coin in his morpher turned to dust and he demorphed. He looked up at his new power coin and observed its intense green glow. Dulcea then faced Tommy once again.

"Your powers have been purified and restored to full, Green Ranger," Dulcea told him. "The power transfer is complete."

Tommy stood once again and approached Dulcea. She presented his new power coin to him, which the Green Ranger eagerly retrieved. Green electricity flowed from it. Tommy could feel its enormous power.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you," Tommy said. "It was only two days ago that I had given up all hope of ever regaining my powers."

"You must always hope, Tommy," Dulcea said before placing her right hand on his shoulder. "If one surrenders to despair, his enemies will have little difficulty in dispatching him. However, you are a brave hero who did not surrender. You took a great risk coming here and you freed me from my prison. You have already thanked me enough, Green Ranger. Now you must return to your world. Lord Zedd has caused much devastation in your absence."

Tommy backed away from Dulcea. He placed his new power coin in his power morpher. "I'll never forget you, Dulcea," he said to her.

"Go and may the power protect you," Dulcea said.

"It's Morphin time," Tommy said. "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Five multicolored teleportation streams landed in the Command Center. The Power Rangers emerged in their sanctuary from Lord Zedd's forces. Billy was the first to speak. "It worked," said the Blue Ranger.

"Good job, Billy," said Jason. The Red Ranger then looked to Zordon. "Any luck contacting Tommy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Zordon told him. "We still have not heard from him. However, I have good news."

Before Zordon could say anything, a green teleportation stream landed in the Command Center. The other Rangers turned to see Tommy in his Green Ranger costume. Tommy removed his helmet and said, "Guess who's back."

"Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed before she embraced him. "You really did it, didn't you?"

"Rangers, Tommy has regained his full power," Zordon told the Rangers. "Lord Zedd has been able to block your abilities to morph, but Tommy remains unaffected because the Green Crystal is being powered by his own powers. It is also the same thing keeping us imprisoned in the Command Center."

"What do you want me to do, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"A creature known as Turbanshell is on the loose in Angel Grove," Zordon told Tommy. "While we focus on trying to retrieve the Green Crystal, we will need you to slow Turbanshell's offensive against the city."

Alpha stepped away from one of the consoles and said, "The new Thunderzord is ready."

"Tommy, you will be able to summon the Green Dragon Thunderzord using your Dragon Dagger," Zordon told him. "Once you call upon the power of thunder, your Dragonzord will be transformed into the Green Dragon Thunderzord."

"All right," Tommy said. "I won't let you down, Zordon."

"Now go and let the power protect you," Zordon told Tommy.

"We're counting on you," Jason told Tommy.

Tommy's helmet appeared over his head in a flash of green. "Back to action!" he said before he teleported from the Command Center.

Tommy landed in downtown Angel Grove and witnessed Turbanshell for the first time. The creature knocked over a building, causing more rubble to hit the streets. Tommy dove out of the way of falling debris. "Woah!" he said. The Green Ranger rolled on the ground and pulled the Dragon Dagger from his hip holster. "It's time for Dragonzord power!"

* * *

Lord Zedd, watching from the balcony, glowed intensely red. He slammed his fist on the golden railing and screamed, "No!" White electricity burst from the contact spot. "Scorpina failed me! That insignificant worm! But don't get too comfortable Tommy. You're all alone against my monster and you won't be able to survive on your own!"

* * *

Tommy raised the Dragon Dagger to his helmet and played the melody to summon the Dragonzord. On call, the powerful zord rose from the sea. Tommy heard the Dragonzord roar and he said, "All right! I need Thunderzord power now! Dragonzord – Green Dragon Thunderzord power!"

Lightning crashed from the sky onto the Dragonzord. The giant bipedal zord was transformed into a majestic western style green dragon. It flew over the land towards the battlefield surrounded by golden smoke. Its red optics remained locked on Turbanshell.

"All right, I'm coming aboard!" Tommy yelled before he leapt into the air. He landed in the spacious cockpit. To his rear was the three-clawed Dragonzord emblem and a ring of twelve glowing balls.

"Oh yeah!" Tommy said before he pointed at Turbanshell. "Now you're going to find out what it's like to face the Green Ranger."

"Tommy, insert your Dragon Dagger into the control panel," Zordon told him through his communicator. "It will allow you to directly control the Green Dragon."

"Got it," Tommy said before he placed the blade of the Dragon Dagger into the slot by the green control orb. "Now I'm in control."

Turbanshell observed as the Green Dragon flew overhead. "Oh look at that!" he exclaimed. "It's a new tin can for me to crush!"

"I don't think so, clam breath!" Tommy said. He reached behind him and pulled out two of the glowing orbs. He inserted them into a loading tube. "Green Dragon Thunderbolt!"

The Green Dragon reared its head back before it fired powerful bolts of green energy at Turbanshell. The monster screamed as the energy exploded around him, knocking him to the ground. Turbanshell recovered quickly and fired beams of energy from its eyes, hitting the Green Dragon.

Explosions rocked in the cockpit and on the Green Dragon as it was struck by the powerful energy. Tommy nearly lost his footing, but he remained upright. "Convert to warrior mode!" the Green Ranger said.

The Green Dragon began flying upright as its hind legs extended further from its abdomen. The tail separated from the body and the fore legs folded outward to reveal new powerful arms. The neck retreated into the body and the dragon head folded over onto the chest, revealing a humanoid head beneath it. The wings separated from its body and the Green Dragon in warrior mode stood upright. The wings and tail were reassembled into a powerful halberd that descended from the sky.

The Green Dragon grabbed the Thunder Halberd and stood ready to face Turbanshell. Turbanshell charged at the new zord, thrusting its staff at the machine. The Green Dragon parried the thrust with its left arm before it brought the halberd down on the creature. Turbanshell screamed as it fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. The Green Dragon then fired a burst of green energy from its crimson optics, further damaging Lord Zedd's monster.

* * *

The other Rangers save Billy, who was assisting Alpha, were watching Tommy's battle with Turbanshell enthusiastically on the Viewing Globe.

"What a zord!" Zack exclaimed. "With this baby on our side, Lord Zedd is going to be shaking in his boots."

"You said it," Kim beamed. "It's totally amazing."

"Way to go, Tommy," Jason said with a smile. At last, he finally found peace for his failure to retrieve the Green Candle. Matters finally resolved themselves in the end, leaving Jason guilt free. His shoulders felt lighter for the first time since Lord Zedd usurped Rita's post.

"We had so much trouble knocking it down and Tommy's zord can just knock it down like that," Trini said.

"Pow!" Zack said before laughing.

"That's it!" Billy said, gaining the attention of the other Rangers. They rushed to the console where Billy worked.

"You found the Green Crystal?" Jason asked.

"Affirmative," replied the Blue Ranger. "We should be able to teleport it here now."

* * *

Zedd furiously observed the battle from his Chamber of Command, ignoring the chatter from his minions. He watched as Tommy, once powerless, now had the upper hand over his most powerful creation. "No!" Zedd growled. He lifted the Green Crystal above his head. "I can use this power to crush everyone in the Command Center!"

Suddenly, the Green Crystal disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving his hand empty. Zedd stared dumbfounded at his right hand. "What?" he asked. "No!"

* * *

The Green Crystal appeared in the Command Center at Jason's feet. Zordon saw it and immediately commanded, "You must smash the Green Crystal in order to break the seal."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jason said. He quickly lifted the Green Crystal above his head. "Stand back, everyone." He then hurled it at the floor once the area was cleared. The glowing crystal shattered into millions of pieces before it evaporated.

"You did it!" Alpha exclaimed. "The seal is broken."

"Rangers, you must assist Tommy," Zordon told them. "He won't be able to last on his own against Turbanshell. When you are ready, you must combine the Lion, Firebird, Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords with the Green Dragon to create the Thunder Megadragonzord."

"Let's do it, Rangers," Jason said. "It's Morphin time!" The Rangers summoned their Dinosaur spirits, morphing into costume. They then teleported from the Command Center.

An explosion rocked the Green Dragon after Turbanshell fired more laser beams from its eyes at the zord. Tommy lost his footing the cockpit as the zord toppled to the ground. "Aww man," he said. "It's too strong!"

"Tommy!" yelled Jason. "We're here for you!"

"Jase," Tommy said as he looked to the streets below. He saw the other Rangers. "All right! The seal is broken!"

Jason and the other Rangers raised their hands to the sky. "We need Thunderzord power, now!" Their Thunderzords soon arrived at the battlefield. The Red Dragon Thunderzord converted to warrior mode and helped the Green Dragon to its feet.

"Now it's time to finish you!" Turbanshell exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Jason told him. "It's time for Thunder Megadragonzord power!"

The Green Dragon Thunderzord leapt into the air as the Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords folded upright to form new legs. The Lion Thunderzord disassembled. Its legs formed new shoulder armor for the Green Dragon and the back of the Lion attacked to the back of the Green Dragon. The Green Dragon's legs folded before they connected with the Unicorn and Griffin to form new legs. The Firebird landed on its right wrist, folding over the hand. A knight's helmet descended from the sky and covered its head, completing the Thunder Megadragonzord.

"What?" Turbanshell said before it began running at the new zord. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

The Thunder Megadragonzord aimed its right arm at the monster and launched the Firebird. The zord transformed into a glowing white bolt before it sliced through Turbanshell, stopping the creature dead in its tracks. Gold electricity flowed from the cut as Turbanshell toppled to the ground. The monster erupted in a massive explosion before the Firebird remounted the right wrist of the Thunder Megadragonzord.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrior mode approached the Thunder Megadragonzord. The two zords touched fists, signifying the renewed partnership.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. "How could Tommy regain his powers? My plan was perfect!"

"Of course, oh evil one," Goldar said from behind his master.

Zedd whirled around and exclaimed, "Silence! It's your fault! You failed! You all failed!"

Squatt and Baboo cowered. "But we didn't do anything," Baboo said.

"Yeah. We're innocent," said Squatt.

"You're pathetically useless!" Zedd growled before sitting in his throne. "You may have won this battle, Power Rangers, but the war is far from over. Oh no, Rangers. I'm just getting started!"

* * *

In the Command Center, the demorphed Rangers were excited by the powerful return of the Green Ranger.

"Oh man, that was amazing," said Jason. "It's good to have you back."

"You were great, Tommy," Kim told him.

"It was morphinominal," said Zack.

"I concur," Billy told Tommy. "It was an incredible display of power."

"And that new Megazord," said Trini. "It was so amazing."

"Thanks guys," said Tommy. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about losing my powers anymore. I don't have to be a liability from this point forward."

"Rangers, you did a great job in this time of crisis," Zordon told the heroes. "I want to especially commend you, Tommy. You showed incredible bravery by leaping into the unknown. With great risk came great reward, Green Ranger. Your powers have been restored in full and are no longer at risk for being taken away from you by the forces of evil."

"That's the best news I heard all day," Tommy said.

"You have all dealt Lord Zedd a massive blow, but we must remain cautious," Zordon warned them. "Zedd will no doubt escalate his war against us."

"We'll be fine," said Kim confidently. "We have Tommy at full power again. We're stronger than we've ever been before."

"Kim's right," Jason told the group. "Together, we won't be beaten. Lord Zedd can try to destroy Earth all he wants. We'll be standing in his way, opposing him at every step."

Jason held his right arm out. The other Rangers placed their hands on top the other and looked to each other. Then, they leapt into the air and yelled, "Power Rangers!"


End file.
